The Damned Life of The Time Lord
by HenryDashwood
Summary: Gallifrey has returned. The Doctor Is President. What happens when Jackie and Rose are causing mischief to some group of Time Lords? The Doctor intervenes. Does he tell rose he loves her? Or does it all crash and burn? REVIEW Please. Story took ages.
1. The Thought Of Her

The Damned life of the Time Lord.

Pairings: 10/Rose. 10/Martha. 10/Paula.

Summary: Gallifrey was reborn, the Doctor is now Lord President of the planet. He had too marry, her name was Paula. He loved her, but really wasn't. What happens when Jackie angers a mob of raging Time Lords?

CHAPTER ONE: THE THOUGHT OF HER.

The thought of her always crossed his mind, when he had least expected it. It was an occasional thing, occasional? Pretty much a routine. He'd wake up wondering what she'd be doing. He'd sneakily watch out to see if he noticed any happenings like space hopping through the universes. There was nothing. This was sort of hearts wrenching for the Doctor. Then again he had Logan to worry about now, his son. His six year-old son. He loved this boy to pieces, though he had to keep it under wraps at school. School was difficult for Logan, people always wanted to know who the Presidents son was. Logan was always tight lipped about his father, which got people wondering.

The Doctor walked into his office, for the usual day of watching over his planet and the world, whilst dealing with mischief.

Meanwhile, seven raging mischievous Time Lords sat in a Video calling with Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler and Pete Tyler all fighting over which is which.

"I'm telling you, Mister. There's no such thing as peripheral damage. Collateral yes, my daughter suffers it! I, of all people, should know!" screamed Jackie. Rose raised her hands in defence.

"Excuse me?" beamed Rose, obviously offended by her mother previous statement.

The Time Lords' chuckled together, "Our President's broken as a fiddle. He can't get over some human woman he travelled with. But he's like married and had a child, due to him having to be in reign of the planet. He doesn't love her."

"And that's expected to make us go 'Awe, that alien races' President's broken like a 'fiddle' and cherish the moments we talk to you?" snapped Jackie.

"No. What I'm saying is, if it was collateral, people move on. If it was peripheral damage. You can't," the man snapped.

Jackie peered at him, "Little man, boy kiddo whatever, do you understand the concept of humans?"

"In sorts, yes. He's mentioned about their emotional well-being time to time," the man retorted.

"My daughter, hasn't nor will she get over this man. Therefore, you don't know!" yelled Jackie.

The Doctor was now alerted of the commotion and made his way to the video interpretation room. He was not pleased.

"What family?" asked the Lord on the way to the room.

"They won't say, in fear of being taken," laughed the man who stood a mere fraction away from the room.

Jackie was angering them now, "Shut your face, or I'll come down there and murder-" he was cut off.

The Lord President was at the door, "Silence."

The Time Lords had turned and bowed down. He just stood there.

"The commotion?" asked the Doctor looking at the middle person.

"Hey! He said for them to go silent not us!" boomed Jake.

"It means you too," reminded the Doctor.

Rose's eyes were wide, she recognised that voice. She would anywhere.

"They were being smart about peripheral and collateral damage. Where collateral you can move on, then other you can't."

"Wow. You wanted to go murder them over that, show me who they are," insisted the Doctor. He took his cap off his head.

The Doctor walked to the video thing and saw her. He turned to Jackie, "Knowing you to cause trouble." he then turned to Rose, "I thought you were better than that…"

"It wasn't me!" hissed Rose.

"She's correct there, President Sir. The one in the middle, the mother, I presume."

The Doctor looked at Rose, "I'm so sorry."

"Doctor." she just smiled. He grinned back.

"Rose," he grinned more. The Time Lords gasped.

Rose just looked at him, "President of them?"

"Yep." he popped the 'p'.

"What are they?" asked Pete.

"Time Lords, Gallifreyans…" answered the Doctor.

"But…" Rose just pointed.

"They came back, Rose. I wasn't lying to you," sighed the Doctor, just watching her pretty pale face. He longed to hug her.

"What world are you in?" he then asked.

"Normal, the breach opened…did they…get out?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, we got them. In time, before they caused peripheral damage," smirked the Doctor.

Logan ran into the room, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It's school time now!"

The Doctor looked down to see his little boy tugging at him. "Have a good day, don't splash in too much puddles…especially muddy ones." He gave his son a quick ruffle of the hair. Logan ran out of the room.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered.

"It's fine," answered Rose.

Jackie interrupted here, "No it's bloody well not! You drag my daughter off into the stars, show her things she's never seen before. Had adventures with you! Then she declares her love for you, on that beach. You tell her you will never see her again. But she honestly thought you loved her back! You did exactly what you did to that girl! Sarah-Jane, just dumped her and went off. Most probably married and had that child with. So to you, she was collateral damage?"

The Doctor just looked at her dumbfounded, without a word to say. He looked at one of the Time Lords next to them. They struggled.

"You never loved me, Doctor?" said a shaky voiced Rose. Obviously struggling to hold back the tears.

"Can you all leave the room please?" he turned to them. They all bowed and left.

Once the door shut, he turned to Rose. His eyes were pained.

"First off Jackie…you don't know a thing about the Time Lord presidency ritual. You, of all people, wouldn't understand. Rose, might on the other hand. Just I had to marry and have a child to become President, I had no choice whatsoever. DO you think I would've done it? If I wasn't forced?" growled the Doctor.

Jackie boomed, "I don't know! You're alien! So unpredictable!"

"You're right. I'm alien, bound to not understand the rage within you. When I haven't even answered Rose's question," growled the Doctor.

Rose just looked at him, "I want you to tell me."

He looked at her, "I-I can't."

Rose just busted into tears.

"Now look what you've done, I swear if I ever see you I'll make sure I can get my hands around your little thin-"

"Mum!" Rose cut Jackie off.

"There you see, still defending you." hissed Jackie.

He just looked at Rose, "I-don't know…how to tell you…"

"Just say it, I. Don't. Love. You. Rose. I married the love of my life. It's that easy Doctor," snapped Rose.

He shook his head, "Do you remember the argument we had over Sarah-Jane and me dumping her, and I said I wouldn't do it to you?"

"Yes, of course I remember it."

Jackie just watched him, "I left her, because I had too. I was called back here, for the war…I couldn't…but I meant it when I said I wouldn't do that to you. But then when I said that it hurt, because you try watching someone you…."

"Hmm," edged Rose.

"Let's say, people leave me for a reason…and then I ditch people for a reason…"

"You ditched me, because you don't love me. You ditched Sarah because of a war…" answered Rose.

He put his head in his hands.

"It's true! I love you, but you can't love me back…" cried Rose.

"Rose!" yelled the Doctor. His expression was furious, and Rose knew it.

"What?" instinctively yelled Rose.

"This is hard for me, Rose…I want to tell you how I feel…I do. But I can't.." stuttered the Doctor. When Paula entered.

"Doc?" asked Paula.

He span around, and saw his wife in tears.

"What's the matter?" his anger soothed.

"You aren't letting my parents back on Gallifrey?" asked Paula her voice in tatters.

"I can't let some people who betrayed all laws back on here, because you are my wife," he answered honestly.

"But…"

"No buts…now I have someone else to deal with, mind leaving?" asked the Doctor.

"Don't bother, we're leaving…" answered Rose.

"No! Don't. Please!" begged the Doctor looking straight at Rose.

"Fine." Paula said storming and slamming the door behind her.

"Rose, can I talk to you alone…you…need to know…not them," answered Doctor. Jackie nodded, "But you hurt her more, I'm warning you Mister…"

Pete and the rest followed Jackie out.

"So…gonna tell me, or I'll just turn off the link and try and pretend that you never existed…" muttered Rose.

"Rose, I'm scared," cried the Doctor.

"So am I, I'm scared that I fell for you. And for you to throw my love back in my face. You love that girl, your wife," she answered.

"Right that's it. I have to show you how I feel. I'll transport you up here," he smiled vaguely.

"Can't show me here?" hissed Rose. "Gonna have to bring me up there, to show me how much you love your wife."

In a moment a blue light absorbed around her and then she was in the same room with him. Jackie entered as they heard noise and then they saw her on the screen with him.

"You aren't taking her away this time!" yelled a furious Jackie.

"Mum!" hissed Rose.

The Doctor just looked at Jackie and shook his head. He looked around and the window, and walked over there. "Come." he said to Rose. Rose followed off course. She wanted to hug him, but she was furious.

"They can only hear what I say…" he said as he looked out the window, which Rose did the same.

"Wow, this…planet is beautiful, what's the name again?" asked Rose.

"Gallifrey. Rose," he said she looked at him.

The Doctor stepped a bit closer, "I never said I didn't love you Rose, never would say that.." he said.

Rose looked at him oddly, but then looked out the window. "Your confusing me Doctor…"

"I know…it's hard…Rose, when I met you. I was a very anger and bitter man, I was angry. Hurt. Pissed off, guilty. I wasn't seeking to be found by someone as amazing and funny as you. You changed me, I became happy again. I felt normal, as normal as anyone would consider normal. Then I changed, you witnessed me regenerating, something no human has witnessed before you. When you looked into the heart of the TARDIS I could tell you ten other people around here would let you burn to keep their body. I saved you, I damaged my own self for you. Then came this one, then you sounded like you hated me. I wanted everything to come right. Then it did, we had a lot of fun. Then I lost you. I never realised how much I felt for you once you had left me. For all intents and purposes for good. When you had told me you would stay with me 'forever' I loved the idea, was thrilled with it. I could never understand. When I started travelling with Martha, it all became clear. She hated the fact that I talked about you. I always mentioned you. How you said I'd never mention you when you left, I believed you. Because I never talked about past travellers. Then when you left, my head was only filled with our times. I always, always talked about you. How you would know what to do…Martha got sick of it and left. Donna came along, and she wanted me to tell her about you. She told me, she told me what she thought. You want to know what she thought?" he asked.

Rose nodded.

"She said as I walked off, "Oi! Space boy! Turn your ass around and get a way through. Because from what I can tell, your alien little hearts are in love with this woman.." Rose, she was…" he stopped looking at her.

"She was what Doctor?" she asked.

"I think you would or should know…"

"I want to hear you say it!" smiled Rose.

"I love you, Miss Tyler." he smiled a little. They kissed gently. When Paula came in and saw.

"Cheating?" boomed Paula.

The Doctor pulled back, though he didn't want too.

"Paula, meet Rose Tyler. The human I fell in love with. The ONE You KNOW About!" he hissed.

"Oh my, he found you congrats." she smiled.

"Thanks…" he smiled he walked over to her.

"If you are here about your parents, I can't let them on."

"No, well yeah I am here about that. I was going to say, look out for Logan for me. You'll need to arrange someone to pick him up and deliver him to school from now on. Also find someone else to marry…" she ramble.

"Wait, what are you going on about?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm leaving Gallifrey, going renegade," said Paula. The Doctor just grabbed her hand. He just looked at her.

"But…" he mused. Rose just watched on.

"I know Doc, I know you love me too. But I know you love her more, I can't stay when I want my parents," explained Paula. Jackie and Pete watched the sight.

"Logan will know his mother deceived him just to be with her parents, it's not something you do to a child," growled the Doctor. He dropped her hand from his. He turned around and walked over to Rose.

"Want to go back, or stay for awhile?" asked The Doctor.

"I don't know. It seems you got your own problems to deal with. I don't want to be an intrusion," told Rose. Paula pitched in her two cents.

"You wouldn't, you're very well known to all us Time Lords. It'd be an honour for them to have you amongst us," told Paula smiling a bit. Rose just looked at her, she felt guilty kissing her husband.

"He's yours, not mine, it's wrong," said Rose. Paula walked over.

A rage struck in Paula, "You don't get it do you? You are the only human we've ever heard is so much detail from a Time Lord who has lived on alone while we all were stuck in paradox until all the Daleks were destroyed within paradox. He talked so much about you. You don't understand. He really loves you, I love him yes. But his hearts are with you," told Paula.

The Doctor just looked at Paula, he didn't want her to go. "I don't want you to go either," said the Doctor. He looked at Rose, "You're my everything Rose, this is all so hard. I love two people, but she's right, I love you more."

Paula nodded then referred back to her first statement, "I am going, you are prepared to give them a second chance. I am not prepared to stay."

The Doctor walked over to the window, followed by Rose, "I don't want to tell you how to run your planet, but maybe just one more chance…then your boy keeps his mother."

The Doctor looked at her, "Then I can't have you, cause while she's here and I'm in presidency it has to be a very high legit reason for me to leave her, and loving someone who's not Time Lord doesn't count."

Rose downed her head, "You're the President, can't you bend rules?"

Paula came over, "He can't, if he does. He dies."

Rose just looked at Paula, "I'll go home then."

"But…" halted Paula.

This interested the Doctor, he looked at her deeply.

"If we go over a few of the books in the old testaments rules, there is always something we can bend to both your advantages. Like the divorcee of the President and wife…there's always gonna be a clause, but there's always a rule to bend the clauses, we just got to see if there's one for it," told Paula.

"There isn't, it's not permitted for any Time Lord, mostly President to be able to be with any other race but their own. A President must be faithful to the crown and stay within Time Lord range…but…" trailed the Doctor.

Paula nodded understanding a thing he said, then it clicked, and then grabbed him and told Rose, "Wait here for a second, something I need to say to him in private."

The Doctor just nodded and headed out behind her, Rose just started to talk to Jackie of video call.

"What?" asked the Doctor in another room with Paula.

Paula gave him a kiss, "This could work."

The Doctor kissed her back, "What could?"

"You know when a boy enters the Academy at eight he looks at the schism, which inevitable gives them another heart and such to make them a -" she was cut off.

The Doctor was high of understanding of what she was getting at, "I don't know. It could, but it would hurt, she's older than eight. Plus, I am not sure it's allowed."

Paula nodded, "Give me an hour, I'll find out. Go talk to Rose, but say nothing of it until we know. Get her hopes up and stuff."

The Doctor kissed her and said his thanks and headed back to Rose who was wondering if her parents could visit up here. She turned when he entered, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," smiled the Doctor.

He then independently before she asked transported Jackie, Pete and Mickey up on Gallifrey.

"You knew I was going to ask?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," answered the Doctor, who started to clean up his uniform. Though he was highly sure he'd be backing off Jackie in a moment. He felt a hand collide with his face.

"Owe! What was that for?" hissed the Doctor.

"For loving my daughter," growled Jackie, "And for loving that girl too."

The Doctor just blinked at her, "Want a coffee? Alien made coffee, it's better than human stuff…more chocolate taste," mused the Doctor.

"Sure, since I've come up here for god knows how long," muttered Jackie.

An hour passed and The Doctor was anxious on Paula's return, which she happened to just walk through the door awfully pissed off. The Doctor went over to her, "Hmm?"

"It won't work. She has be born a human and Time Lord," snarled Paula and threw the book on the ground. The Doctor just grabbed her and hugged her to calm her down.

"Easily pissed off you are," muttered the Doctor in her ear.

"Indeed," snickered Paula.

Rose and Jackie and the rest watched on. "I'll stay on Gallifrey," added Paula.

"Yeah!" cheered the Doctor. But then he gleamed pulled Paula away and bolted for something.

He came back, "If a human has looked into the Time Vortex, that counts as them being part Time Lord!"

Paula looked at him oddly, "So you're saying, almost killing her will make her part Time Lord?"

"That's the thing! She's already looked into the Vortex! It can work!" cheered the Doctor. Rose was extremely confused as was her parents.


	2. Time Lord and Time Lady

The Damned Life of The Time Lord - 2.

I noticed I didn't do the whole disclaimer thing on the last one. Well sadly I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, Tennant wouldn't have left. Russell T Davies would still be the Head Writer. Moffat wouldn't have gotten ten inches near that position. Nothing would've changed in Doctor Who if I had happened to own it.

Also, there would've been a blonde girl named Rose still traveling with him. ;)

So now you know I do **NOT OWN **Dotor Who.

Whilst watching this I was watching Series 2 Tooth and Claw, School Reuinion and Girl in the Fireplace.

Yeah and don't badger me for not liking how Moffat writes, everyone to their own opinion (:

Below will be completely made up words ;) My thought on something Gallifreyan. I've never heard the language so I'm making my own ;)

CHAPTER TWO: TIME LORD AND TIME LADY

_He came back, "It would work if someone has looked into the Time Vortex!"_

_Paula looked at him, "So you're saying almost killing her will make it work?"_

_"See thats the thing! She's already looked into the vortex! It can work!" cheered the Doctor. Rose was confused as was her parents._

The Doctor still looked at Paula, wondering if there was an actual law on it. Could he do it? Will Rose want to? He didn't want to ask her in front of her family, especially Jackie. Jackie scares him. He bounced on the balls of his feet and ran a hand through his hair cussing, "Ah my head my head!"

Jackie was just trying to think what they said could work, Rose had looked through the heart of the TARDIS. She was worried that the Doctor had something painful for her daughter, and in no way was she going to let anything happen to Rose.

Paula decided to take Rose out of the room to tell her what he is raving about while the Doctor continued to think.

"Ah! You wanted coffee didn't you! I didn't offer you a tea, because our tea is good! Would you rather a tea instead? Cause it's got all these nuero-toxins in them that help clear the synapses. Our tea is infused with-" he was cut off.

"I'll have a tea thanks, one suger and little milk. You know how I liked it or did you forget? Well anyway I reminded you, one suger and little milk," told Jackie.

"Sure would you like a piece of fruit with it?" asked the Docotr.

"And what fruit does your home planet entail to have?" asked Pete.

"Well," he tugged on his ear, "We have bananas, apples, greads, grapes, strawberries, peaches, norteserins, Beans, Cresulvac, Paldasa limes, Lemon Tangos, Mango Pears, Onion Apples and so much more!" smirked the Doctor.

"Don't even know half the things you said, could I try one of each?" asked Jackie.

"As with me too Doctor," told Pete.

"Certainly! Just the ones I said right? Cause if I had to fetch all the fruit it would take me three days and a bit. You'd probably still be eating some in two weeks time," told the Doctor.

"Yes, just the ones you said," told Jackie. "Now move it Mister!"

He scurried away to get the things. Rose and Paula came back in, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Getting tea, and some fruit for Jackie and I," told Pete. He looked to Rose who looked pretty stunned.

"You okay dear?" asked Pete.

"Yup, just the Doctor's found something!" chuffed Rose.

The Doctor came back with two men bringing a lot of fruit with them, for more than three people, "Thought Rose would like some too!"

The Doctor looked at Rose, trying to find any aprehensive sign on her face, there was none. Apart from smiles and giggles. The Doctor was eleated that he had Rose with him again, but being cautious about how his people will react to the sudden change and Rose Tyler living upon Gallifrey. He then wondered about things. Would Rose handle this life? Would she miss home to much? Would they last.

**I know it's short but I really wanted to get this posted up :) **


	3. Never Gonna Leave You

The Damned Life of The Time Lord - Chap 3.

**Thanks for the support! I know I'm posting quick. But while I have enthusiasm I will continue to write.**

**I'm struggling with Ten it seems, I can't get any mood going :| Maybe I am not in the goodest of moods to EVEN be writing Doctor Who. Well I think I wanted the first few chapters to be analytical and not much mood. Until Rose and things have been settled. I know He's the never-ending talking Doctor. But I find with stories, with too much conversation it lacks on what the story is about. I have been told by a past English teacher the same thing. I tend to draw out the worst in my writing. I struggle with finding long words. But any who. I like to ramble myself, but I do have the mood of Ten. But I can't put it in YET. **

**Patience is key. ;) Did I not mention that?**

**Also, Rose and the Doctor aren't officially a couple yet. As you may see why.**

CHAPTER THREE: NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU

Rose sat with the Doctor away from her family, enjoying some of the lucious fruit from Gallifrey. She loved being back with the Doctor. Her Doctor. Her everything. Him being all there, with the same cheeky grin, the same hair, not to mention his sexiness. She just was so elated. Even when he said still loved her.

"So this procedure, will it hurt?" asked Rose.

"Ooh, well. I wouldn't know, I was born a Time Lord silly. Anyway, to judge, human it would. With already part of the vortex in you. Not so much. Well it depends on how much you think it will hurt," told the Doctor, grinning like a madman.

"You find this funny don't you?" growled Rose.

"It's good to see the bright side of things Rose!" retorted the Doctor.

"Yeah, yeah!" muttered Rose.

"So, Rose Tyler, would you like to become a Time Lady?" laughed the Doctor, "So you don't and won't wither away and decay."

Rose looked at him. "I would love too. But how do I tell Mum?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, but do you really want to do this?" asked the Doctor.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Rose.

"Well first things first, I don't know. Can't decide. Just that you have to be sure. Cause if you regret it I can make you human, but you'll forget me." told The Doctor.

"I told you, a long time that I was never going to leave you and I mean it!" growled Rose.

He kissed her, "Good."

Rose went over to tell Jackie.


	4. One Hell of A Slap

**Yes I know the chapters are short, but I'm just trying to get to grips on somethings. Short always leads to a climax.** xD

Though will be trying to make it longer this time!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SLAP OF A LIFETIME

Rose was talking to her mother, while the Doctor got on with more official business to do with Gallifrey, he was still in the room with them all though. Slowly listening to Jackie's bewildered responses to what Rose is proposing to her mother. He knew he would be getting a growling for suggesting that her daughter becomes a Time Lady to spend her days with Doctor, forever. Though she some how kind of liked the idea of Rose living forever. But she wasn't going to allow it anytime soon.

"Mum! Please! It's My life! It's now or never!" moaned Rose. Her voice was slightly high pitched. The Doctor looked up but continued to write in Gallifreyan on his report for the planet. He was not in the mood.

School was over for Logan and he ran in the room and jumped up on his Father. "Daddy! This guy pushed me in the mud" moaned his son. Rose looked at the sight.

"Push him back in the mud and then tell him he is a smelly boy too!" told the Doctor. Poking his tongue out at his boy.

"But that's not all! He said 'your the presidents son, your the presidents son' and I couldn't deny it. Now everyone is staring at me oddly and I lost a few friends because of it! But! They all forgave me for lying to them, my friends. But still, I feel sad," told Logan. He recieved a hug from his Dad.

"Well it's out now, you'll be a smart boy and deal with it," told the Doctor with his boy on his lap.

Jackie was next to him and slapped him, which made the Doctor's head collide with his son's.

"Oww! What was that for?" Moaned the Doctor. Holding his face. Now Logan was crying. "And look what you've done!"

"You are not making my daughter a Time Lord!" told Jackie.

"Technically the term for her would be Time Lady, last time I looked at her she was a girl," told the Doctor. Who was rubbing his son's face, ignoring the throbbing of his own cheeks.

"Daddy she is scary!" told Logan, through sobbing.

"Yup, Jackie Tyler scariest woman in the entire universe. Even more scarier than the Rani!" teased the Doctor. Jackie raised her hand and gave him one hell of a slap which made him yelp. Also collided with his son again. Rose had come over, Logan was crying again. "Want me to take your son Doctor while you fix your bleeding cheek..."

Paula had gone to do some shopping, The Doctor nodded. Logan looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. "Is she gonna slap me or you like she did?"

"No son, she's very nice," told the Doctor. Logan then crawled into Rose's arms. Rose realized he was quite light for a boy. She shrugged it off.

Jackie and the Doctor got into a massive argument fighting over who's choice is it to make. Jackie was adament that it was hers, and he was adament that it was Rose's. Pete evidently agreed with the Doctor. If Rose wanted to spend her life forever with the Doctor then she must change. Jackie buckled down, though without a bit more fight. The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. He was still shaken by the slap.

"That was one hell of a slap!" said the Doctor walking over to where Logan and Rose were sitting together.

"You'd make a good mother, you know." told the Doctor.

"Don't give her ideas Doctor!" screamed Jackie.

**Review please! I hope this is longer than the last chapter, or both of the two put together.**

**I tried my hardest with this one.**


	5. Realizing It Could Never HAppen

DLOTTL Chapter 5

**Again - Don't own Doctor Who - Wish I did, but I don't.**

0.0.0.o.o.o.0.0.0

Chapter 5 - Can Never Happen, I'm Sorry.

Logan still sat on Rose's lap, Rose was still wondering how he was so light. Do they feed him? _Of course they would! _Does he throw it up? Is he bulemic? Why is the kid so damn light? _Should I ask him? No! That'd be rude! You'd offend him Rose. Like you think he should be fat! Kids are very light at 6! I forgot, Time Lords they're different than humans! Silly!_ Rose just looked at him and smiled.

"What? Now I can't state how she's good with children?" growled the Doctor. Rose was looking at Logan who poked his tongue out then poked her nose, "Are you a Time Lady?"

"No, I'm human," told Rose.

Logan looked at her and then his father who was arguing with Jackie again. "Then how are you on Gallifrey?" asked Logan.

"Your father brought me up here," told Rose.

"Whats your name?" asked Logan.

"I'm Rose Tyler, whats yours?" asked Rose. The Doctor came over and sat next to Rose.

"I'm Logan Smith," told Logan, "My last name is simple because I chose Daddy's alias' name!"

The Doctor chuckled, "My Real name is so difficult to pronounce, I never use it."

Rose nodded, she wasn't sure that she knew the Doctor wasn't his real name. She shrugged that off too. Paula came in and saw Logan on Rose's lap, she felt a tinge of 'get off her! You're my boy' but she put it aside when she saw the Doctor's face was cut.

"Thet-I mean Doctor, are you okay?" asked Paula.

"Yup!" popping the 'p', "Rose's mother slapped me twice my head hit Logan's twice, he cried so Rose took him. He's content sitting there with her, so I left him there," told the Doctor.

"Oh, right then. I just wanted to tell you that someone is in need of an extension pay within the high council. Would you be able to give it to them because they need it. And that my parents want to appeal your decision in Court," told Paula, "Your crown may be taken away. And well, they've found out about Rose being up here, supportive but curious are you gonna give up your Presidency so you two can be an official couple?"

Logan perked up, "He's with you Mummy!"

"I know, dear, but he loves Rose," told Paula. Logan looked at Rose.

"What's so special about her? You're my Mummy! He's my Daddy he should be with you," told Logan.

"Who'd be next in line?" asked the Doctor. Ignoring his son's outburst.

"The Master," told Paula, "You know what he would do. If you wait a decade then your son will take your place."

"There's no way he's even getting a sniff of Lord Presidency!" huffed the Doctor. He was slowly realizing there was no way Rose could be with him, EVER. This stung his hearts.

"There's no way..." breathed The Doctor. Paula looked up.

"What Doc?" asked Paula. Rose was oblivious, still shocked by Logan's outburst then how suddenly he was being all nice with her. But Logan and Rose both listened in on this.

"That Rose and I could ever be more than just friends," told The Doctor who looked at Rose. He saw her face fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jackie was heartbroken, she realized she really wanted her daughter to be happy and she knew deep down it was with the Doctor.

"I knew it Mister! You'd always hurt her! You've done it countless of times!" yelled Jackie. Rose put Logan down, "I want to go."

"Please stay!" begged the Doctor.

Rose looked at him. "I cannot stay. It's not my place, it was stupid for us to believe we could be a couple."

Logan spoke now, "Though, why not secretly?"

"Everyone knows she's here, most know how I feel about her, it wouldn't work. Not secretly. It can't work!" growled the Doctor, who just walked off. The Doctor then came back with a transmat beam, "Much easier for you to get home."

Rose knew his voice was breaking, his face showed so much pain she'd seen it before the same face, the same emotion when he burned up a sun to say goodbye.

"Suppose this would be a better goodbye than when I burned up a sun just to say goodbye," sighed the Doctor, voice cracking cracking more and more. Paula knew this was hard, she wanted to stop it, but she knew they could never be. She knew how much the Doctor loves her, she sees it in his mind. She can feel his pain. See it in his mind. She wanted to save him from this, but if she did become a Time Lord it would be able for her to marry him.

"If she came a Time Lady now, she'd be able to marry you!" told Paula.

"Time Lords would find that disrespectful, they'd know she was originally Human! You know I would love that...It...won't. I can't, it just...won't work!" growled the Doctor. He set the co-ordinates for the Powell Estate, Cardiff and told them all to stand there.

Rose just ran and hugged him close, "I'm sorry I've caused so much pain, I'm sorry we love each other. But please forget me," cried Rose.

"I could never forget you!" hissed the Doctor glaring at her, then he kissed her. "I will always love you, be happy, for me."

Rose went and stood on the mat and smiled and nodded, "I will, I'll try at least."

He pressed the button and they were gone...

_**But would this be the last time he sees her? **__ Review Please!_


End file.
